welcome_to_bloxburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Pizza Baker
:Were you looking for Delivery Person? Pizza Baker is one of the jobs available at Pizza Planet. Overview As a pizza baker at Pizza Planet, the player will cook specific pizzas. The kitchen is located at the back of the Pizza Planet. In here are four different workstations, from which the player can see the requested pizza on a tablet to their right. The player will then create the pizza for it to be pushed out onto a conveyor that leads to the oven. There are also various crates on either side that are to be used to refill the workstation's ingredients when they inevitably run out of ingredients. When the player interacts with the station pictured on the right, they can place dough. From here, they will be given a GUI that lets them add sauce, then cheese, and then finally toppings. There are three toppings; vegetables, pepperoni, and ham. The player must make the pizza specified on the pad, or else an error noise will play, the pad will have a red X, and the player must wait several seconds to see the new order. If they succeed and make the correct pizza, a jingle will play, and the pad will clear out for a few seconds before showing the next pizza. The pizza will automatically go on a conveyor and go into an oven. Once enough pizzas have been cooked, the station will appear empty, and the pad will now say "You're out of ingredients! Take a crate to restock" and display an ingredient crate. Crates are on the far left and right of the kitchen. When the player interacts with one, they will pick it up. The crate will disappear for a moment, then reappear. The player can interact with an empty or full workstation to refill it. The player is capable of working at multiple stations at once. This job does not make the player wait on the game, and instead, the true limit is the chef's skill-set and how fast they can successfully create a pizza. Earnings All earnings are calculated at maximum Mood. Help us in comments session :) Uniform BakerUniform.png|The Pizza Baker's uniform. * The Star Chef hat. * A red polo shirt. ** Shirt: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/154183339/Red-Polo * Black slacks. ** Pants: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/129459077/Black-Slacks Gallery Out.PNG|An empty pizza station. Chef.PNG|An employee during a shift as a Pizza Baker. PizzaPlanetKitchen.png|The kitchen. IngredientCrate.png|A crate of ingredients. RawCheesePizza.png|Raw cheese pizza. RawHamPizza.png|Raw ham pizza. RawPepperoniPizza.png|Raw pepperoni pizza. RawVeggiePizza.png|Raw veggie pizza. Trivia * When a pizza with nothing but the sauce is cooked, the sauce will turn into cheese. * When cooking a pizza with nothing, it will turn into a cheese pizza with no sauce. * The slots for the pepperoni and vegetables were once flipped. * One can cook the pepperoni pizza at your plot/house via the Cooking hobby, but not the other pizzas. * If one is too far away from the stations in mobile, the signs will read “too far away!” * Previously, players had the ability to occupy all of the stations at once. * This job, along with Stocker, have no NPCs involved. * Pizza Baker is similar to another game, Work at a Pizza Place. ** In Work at a Pizza Place, you can create pizzas, and it's very similar to the Pizza Baker job. ** This also applies with the Delivery Person job. Category:Jobs